


Snow

by valkyeet (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas Is Coming [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday Season, Lincoln Lives, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: May was hit by a snowball and suddenly the entire team was playing in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as good as I want it but I hope it's good enough.

Melinda May felt something cold and hard hit her back, and then heard giggling start. She turned slowly, her eyes narrowing on the suspects. Coulson had snow on his hands. 

They were in Colorado, looking for a supposed inhuman and May seemed to be the only one who was actually doing her job. 

“Phil, now is not the time. We are looking for an inhuman.”

Another snowball hit her shoulder. Fitz and Simmons were on the ground rolling snowballs together as fast as possible. Mack standing above them taking their snowballs and deciding who to throw them at. 

“About that,” Coulson said. “There isn’t actually an inhuman here. Daisy suggested we have a snowball fight.”

“We knew you wouldn’t be willing to join in unless we made you think there was a mission,” Daisy said. She was levitating snowballs made by Elena’s quick hands, moving them to smack Fitz and Simmons and delay them in their own snowball making.

May glared at all the snowball fighters and bent down to pick up a wad of snow and threw it as hard as she could at Coulson.

“Asshole.”

Mack took the moment where Daisy was distracted by Coulson and May and chucked a snowball at her. His eyes tracked the snowball, wanting it to hit her and wanting to see Daisy’s reaction to being caught off guard. Sadly, his wishes were electrocuted and a pile of almost melted snow fell to the ground when Lincoln zapped the snowball that was flying to his girlfriend’s face.

“Oh come on! This isn’t a fair fight with the inhumans!” Mack yelled while starting to throw as many snowballs as fast as he could at the group of inhumans. Mid-throw, he found all his snowballs that Fitz and Simmons had worked hard on making gone. Elena sat at Daisy’s feet holding said snowballs and winked at Mack. 

“Yo Yo!” Simmons exclaimed. “I seriously thought we were friends!”

After Coulson and May had thrown some snow at each other, they joined against the inhumans.

“Oh, so five against three is fair?” Elena asked. 

“It is when the three are inhumans!” Coulson yelled as his arm-shield came out when Daisy caused an avalanche of snowballs to attack him.

Mack, unable to fit under the shield was plummeted by her snowballs. He tried to throw the half smashed snowballs back only to have half of them zapped, and the other half stolen from the air. 

Fitz started scrambling to build a fort while explaining what structure would be the strongest to Simmons. The rest of their team protected them until the fort was built. Daisy would lightly crumble parts of the fort while Lincoln melted patches of snow near Fitz-Simmons so they wouldn’t be able to use it. Finally, their entire fort was built and they cowered under it, so Daisy brought it down on them. So May got up and made it her personal mission to ruin the inhumans’ side of the fight. 

While Lincoln and Daisy had been slowing their fort building, Elena was making snowballs. So when May got up and tried to fight, she was fighting snow more than she was fighting Lincoln, Daisy, or Elena. She just sat down in the snow knowing she couldn’t beat three inhumans and what seemed to be an infinite amount of snow. 

Turned out once she did that, she was not attacked by snow, but by an actual human being. She could handle a person. But the person didn’t stay on her long, and fell onto the snow beside her and started moving her arms and legs around in the snow. 

May watched Daisy make a snow angel, quickly joined by Lincoln and Fitz and Simmons and everyone was making snow angels and so May lay down and for the first time, properly, completely relaxed in the snow. 

All eight snow angels connected a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
